Shadow Friend
by Twill
Summary: Ryou is feeling left out of life. He makes a wish to have a friend. Someone new shows up and things start changing....are they for the better? Please R&R! COMPLETE!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It had been a long time since Bakura had felt happy, had felt part of something good, had felt he had a friend. He was still with Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey, but things weren't the same. Things felt different, strained, and distant. Sure Yugi was his cheerful self but he seemed to forget about Bakura. He treated the young white-haired boy like a dog, a creature that followed him around and would be there whenever Yugi felt like giving it some attention. The others, well they and Bakura had never been real close but now the relationship was only there only because of Yugi, only because Bakura was still following them around like a lost child.  
  
Since the fateful day when his Yami had challenged Yami Yugi to a duel for his Millennium Puzzle, Bakura had been a part of the gang, a friend. At least, it seemed that way. He was always quiet and polite, making simple observations as he watched the others duel. No one seemed to remember he could duel, that he knew something about the game. It didn't matter to him though, because while he was with them, his Yami couldn't do anything to poor Bakura. Not physically. His taunts echoed through his mind constantly, always mocking his isolation and never expressing any care towards anyone. He had saved Bakura, Tristan and Tea when Pegasus had threatened to steal their souls, but that was only self-preservation. No one really cared about Bakura, no one at all. So he just followed everyone else and stayed quiet. Occasionally he would say something but no one ever heard it.  
  
One night, as he lay inside Pegasus' mansion before Yugi and Joey's tie-breaking duel, he made a wish on his Millennium Ring. He wished for a friend of his own, a friend who would always be there when he needed one, just a friend. He even hoped Yugi and the others would remember he existed. Anything would be nice, just so long as he didn't have to be alone any more. "I wish I wasn't alone, I wish I had one true friend," he whispered just before drifting off into sleep, tears glistening in his eyes. In the shadows of the room, Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed softly. 


	2. Lost Alone

Disclaimer: Sorry, I missed this in the prologue but…I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! *sob*  
  
For ease, Bakura will be known as Ryou and Yami Bakura will simply be Bakura.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Ryou, sleep well?" Yugi asked as he walked to breakfast with the white-haired boy. It was a rare instant when the dog got noticed, when Ryou seemed to live.  
  
"Yes, fine. How about you?" Ryou had to struggle not to beam at the attention.  
  
"I slept great! I feel so refreshed and hungry" His stomach growled in agreement and Yugi blushed slightly. His companion laughed at the grumble while nodding.  
  
"Sure sounds like it." Ryou became a bit more serious. "Are you ready for your duel against Joey?" He was worried their friendship would be ruined in the process. /Then again, if Yugi lost his friends maybe I could…No! / How could he think such things? He shook his head slightly and cleared his mind. Yugi gave him a bit of a strange look. "Sorry, just lost in thought."  
  
"It's fine… My duel with Joey should be interesting. We promised to give it out all and not worry about anything else. We'll still be friends no matter what happens today." /Darn, I mean no! That's a good thing!/ Ryou shook his head again, receiving another quizzical look. The two entered the dining hall and found themselves staring at Joey as he gorged himself in an eating marathon. Tea and Tristan watched stupefied. They snapped out of their trance when Yugi and Ryou sat down.  
  
"Morning Yugi!" Tea handed him a plate of eggs and toast, smiling away. Yugi accepted the plate and dug in. Ryou sighed as he looked for a plate of his own. /Back to being the lowly pet./ Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Joey (after he realized Yugi had showed up) began chatting about the upcoming duel. Ryou was left to eat by himself while he listened half heartedly to what was being said. Finally, emotion got the better of him and Ryou had to run from the room so the others wouldn't see the tears beginning to fall from his eyes.  
  
He ran blindly down the hall oblivious to the shouts of surprise. He turned corner after corner just trying to find some place secluded where he wouldn't feel so bad. The problem is loneliness tends to follow you no matter where you may try to hide. Ryou collapsed in a corner, unsure of where he was and not really caring. He trembled, crying silent tears. The Millennium Ring began to glow soft golden light. Ryou's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  
  
"Hello aibou, how nice to see you," Bakura sneered cruelly as he glared down at his light. Thousands of ways to torture his aibou danced through his mind. "I was beginning to think we'd never see each other again, aibou. It's so nice to see you after all this time." Ryou shrank in his corner trying to disappear or turn invisible. /Why did he have to come out now? Why did I leave my…oh, right/. Ryou shut his eyes wishing for someone to come down the hall, for someone to appear and save him. He knew, however, that this would not happen. If he didn't know where he was, chances were no one else did either. "P-please Yam-mi, don't," Ryou pleaded. /Someone help me, please/. His Yami smiled coldly and flexed his fingers, about to punish his puny light. Without thinking, Ryou stood up and dashed past his darker side. He heard a growl as Bakura started to chase after him. //You won't escape me, you can't//. Ryou closed his eyes hoping to block out his dark's jeers in his mind. He suddenly hit something and found himself sprawled on the ground. Opening one eye, he cautiously looked up to see a boy about his age with longish black hair and sparkling violet eyes. 


	3. Single Hope

Twill: Hey readers! I'm back with another chappie! I also want to thank Kari for her wonderful review AND her suggestions for this chapter. Thanks a lot!  
  
Ryou: Yes, thank you Kari *smiles*  
  
Twill: Kawaii!! *huggles Ryou* Bakura! Disclaimer please!  
  
Bakura: Must I *gets glare from authoress* Twill does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters but she does own Seth.  
  
Twill: Thanks! *huggles Bakura too*  
  
For ease Bakura will be known as Ryou and Yami Bakura will be known as Bakura  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 2: Single Hope  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" the other boy asked as Ryou stared up at him. Seizing this opportunity, Ryou dove behind him. Just as he was about to explain his situation, Bakura sped around the corner.  
  
-There you are you little wretch, come here and get what you deserve- is what the look on his face projected to poor Ryou. He shrank back trying to hide behind his human shield. It startled him when the stranger finally spoke up.  
  
"And you are?" he addressed Bakura. Bakura tried not to shout angrily as he made his reply.  
  
"It is not of your concern. Nothing to worry about" The violet eyes of the stranger narrowed suspiciously. Ryou, who was now watching precariously from behind his only hope, took this chance to save himself now, despite the consequences that would arise later. He just needed peace.  
  
"That's not true! He's..."  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura shouted, loosing any control on his anger he may have had. This dropped his credibility down to zero, but did Bakura care? Not one bit. All he wanted was to get his hands on his light and THEN...  
  
"I think it may be my concern," the youth calmly stated staring unwaveringly at Yami. There was something about his gaze that seemed odd. The only response to this was a low growl from the Yami. "I would suggest simply crawling back under the rock you came from." Never did his voice change from a calm low tone. Ryou cringed at what would happen next, no one insulted his dark half and lived to tell about it.  
  
Bakura's look darkened drastically. His stance shifted ever so slightly as he prepared to rid himself of this annoying roadblock. With another growl he leapt forward and tackled the dark haired boy down. Unfortunately they landed on top of Ryou. He let out a squeak and tried desperately to get out from under them struggling two. They rolled off thankfully and he scooted back away from them. The pair struggled for what seemed like an eternity. There was a flash, nothing more than a spark, and Bakura was flung off the mysterious stranger. Not far, but enough to allow them both to get up. The Yami's expression was one of deep rage but he didn't make any further moves of aggression. The other boy didn't look as though he would do anything either. A smirk was evident, however, and his eyes seemed a bit sharper. Without a word Ryou's yami turned and stalked off down the hall. He turned a corner and, once of sight, returned to the ring. Ryou shuddered at the things his yami began to say to him, and all the emotional stress he was going through.  
  
"Hey, are you alright now?" The voice snapped Ryou back to reality. He looked up at the ebony-haired boy who was looking down at him concerned and nodded slowly. He sank slowly to the ground from relief. "Uh, what was that all about anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure you'd understand. Thank you for your help." Ryou tried to smile but it didn't quite come out. He was still despaired by the thought of having no friends and, now, having to deal with his dark Yami later. His eyes stared listlessly at some random point on the floor as the other boy simply looked down at him.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ryou looked up from his thoughts. "Yes, I think. yes I will," his voice softened, "someday." The other youth frowned slightly before bending down and staring intently at Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to remember something suddenly because without warning, he suddenly smacked his forehead and mumbled something about being impolite. "How perfectly rude of me, I never introduced myself. The name's Seth and it's a pleasure to formally, although delayed, meet you.Ryou right?" he extended a hand in a friendly gesture. Ryou was about to take it when someone interrupted his thoughts //So he has a name other than dead meat. Better watch both your backs aibou...// "Something wrong? Is there something on my face?" An expression of mock concern crossed Seth's face as he tried to wipe some imaginary ailment from it.  
  
"No, everything's fine. I was just thinking about something, nothing important." Ryou took the extended hand and shook it firmly, smiling gratefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you Seth"  
  
---  
  
Ryou: So who is Seth and why did my yami give up?  
  
Twill: If I told you I'd ruin the story  
  
Ryou: Pleeeeaasee? *gives bug puppy-dog eyes  
  
Twill: Can't resist.nooooo. Alright, he's mmmphh  
  
Seth: *with hand over the authoresses mouth* No telling! In the mean time, R&R to find out my secret and make Ryou happy.  
  
Ryou: Please R&R for me *gives readers big puppy-dog eyes* 


	4. Friendship Renewed

Twill: Hey again, I thought I'd put up yet another wonderful chappie. Now things start changing MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ryou: *cowers in fear behind Seth* That doesn't sound good  
  
Bakura: Just listen to her, someone with a laugh like that cannot have good things in store  
  
Twill: *mad look in her eyes* Well maybe not for you! *continues laughing*  
  
Bakura: Eeep  
  
Seth: Twill does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters therein. However she does own *gets glomped by the authoress* me -_-;  
  
--  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 3: Friendship Renewed  
  
--  
  
"Why are you here in Pegasus' castle?" Ryou asked. Seth helped the shorter boy up before smiling as he replied frankly, "I've come for the duel monsters tournament. I've managed to collect ten star chips," he held up his full dueling glove, "and well, I'm here to try and win." "But." Seth trailed off. Ryou looked up from the floor wondering what he was going to say. Silence fell and the snowy-haired boy realized nothing more was going to be said. The taller youth straightened and looked down at him, "If I might ask, do you know where the finalists are dueling?" Seth blushed as he asked, obviously embarrassed. Ryou smiled and nodded, turning to lead him back the way he came. Things no longer looked unfamiliar but Ryou seemed to forget he had been lost only a few moments before.  
  
Soon enough, they were entering through the large oak doors which led to the observation area. Joey and Yugi's duel was off to a fair start. Joey had his Black Skull Dragon in play, attacking Magical Hats that were concealing one of Yugi's monsters. Their life points were quite close. The pair stepped up to the banister, next to Tristan and Tea, and watched intently. Ryou remained quiet while he watched; knowing no cared if he said anything anyways. Seth glanced at him then asked, "Do you play Ryou? You seem very interested."  
  
"Y-yes, I play, though not much. I'm interested in their strategies; they're.friends of mine." He kept his answer brief, hoping not to come across as annoying.  
  
"You don't sound so sure," Ryou started slightly, "sorry. Well, why don't you tell me what you think is going on down there. I'm interested in hearing a fellow dueler's perspective." This startled the quiet light, who looked up at his new acquaintance inquisitively. "Go on, I want to hear your opinion."  
  
"Well, err, alright." Ryou started offering ideas. Seth nodded at each, making remarks of his own along the way. The two got along quite well. Even Tristan and Tea listened to the conversation though both were a little surprised that timid Ryou knew so much about duel monsters. /Shows them a thing or two/ he thought to himself slightly bitter. He was enjoying the attention provided by Seth; it was wonderful compared to always standing quiet and alone. They watched Yugi and Joey avidly, taking careful note of the strategies they would use. Seth seemed to do so more than Ryou, not that anyone really noticed. Finally the duel came to a close with Yugi as the victor. Joey seemed chagrined but satisfied none the less. He would still be friends with the shorter youth.  
  
"Bravo, well done both of you. Yugi-boy, congratulations on being the victor," Pegasus crowed, clapping wholeheartedly. His millennium eye glinted from beneath its veil of silvery hair. "By winning this round you have qualified to duel me in the finals," he turned his gaze up towards the balcony where it rested on Seth, "however, there is one more challenger you must defeat." Yugi's face went from determination to shock as he followed Pegasus' gaze. Seth seemed unperturbed at everything going on around him, as if he knew things would turn out his way. "Please, don't keep us in suspense my boy. Introduce yourself."  
  
Seth seemed to snap out of his cool façade as the millionaire addressed him. He dropped his gaze to meet Yugi's confused one and flashed a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Seth." The silence was deafening as the new information processed in the mind of the shorter boy. His cheerful nature returned after only a few seconds and he smiled right back also introducing himself.  
  
"How wonderful! Alas, this deciding match will have to take place tomorrow since the hour grows late (I'm not exactly sure of the time frame but in my fic, it's late by the time Joey and Yugi are done dueling. I know he goes on to duel Pegasus but you'll just have to wait :P)." With that, the flamboyant host took his absence, leaving the others in silence. Yugi made his way from the dueling arena to the balcony. Ryou stepped back into the shadows once more sad that his moment in the spotlight was over. Everyone was getting acquainted with Seth and he wasn't important any more. //You're never important weakling// came Bakura's mental jeer. He cringed slightly at the venom in his yami's voice. Things were NOT going well...  
  
"Hey Ryou, can you show me to a room?" Seth's voice caught him off guard and the light jumped backwards a bit. He looked up into the violet eyes of the new challenger. "Sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly. With a nod of consent, Ryou led Seth down one of the many well furnished halls and found him a room. It was actually in line with his and the rest of the duelists in the castle. Tea's was right across the hall and Joey's was beside. Those were the two closest. The snowy-haired teen turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned, puzzled. "Do you want to come in? I mean, we could talk about some duel strategies and have something to eat..." he trailed off staring at the floor as if it were very interesting.  
  
Ryou could barely contain his grin as he accepted and stepped past his new friend. They spent several hours chatting about the game of duel monsters and munching on the complimentary fruit bowl provided. Seth was particularly interested in Yugi's deck, all the moves he usually used and his favorite cards. Ryou didn't seem to notice this or find it strange the way the conversation had turned in that direction. He was just happy having someone actually listen to what he was saying. However, it soon grew quite late and Ryou had to take his leave when a yawn threatened to make him fall out of his chair. He bid farewell to his friend and stumbled sleepily to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Maximillion Pegasus smiled to himself as he watched video footage of the earlier duel. Yugi was quite the duelist but he wouldn't stand a chance against the powers of his Millennium Eye. The millionaire was so confident of his victory of the pint-sized teen he began to gloat to himself. "Yugi- boy is going to loose more than he bargained for when we duel. No doubt he'll defeat the new challenger with ease." He was SO busy prancing around his room he didn't notice someone watching him from the shadows. Someone who was waiting, ready to pounce at any given moment. Someone who was starting to advance on the clueless Pegasus from behind.  
  
--  
  
Bakura: Well at least nothing happened to me  
  
Seth: Not yet anyway  
  
Bakura: Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence  
  
Ryou: I have a friend ^________^  
  
Twill: Kawaii!! *glomps Ryou*  
  
Seth: R&R so we can see if anything will happen to Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Hey! 


	5. One By One

Twill: WOW! I just got an ultra long review from a 'No Name' They said some REALLY nice things in there! *sniffles* Just for that I think I'm going to have to do something to say thanks. Words simply aren't enough, but THANK YOU ANYWAY! No Name, I would like to write a chapter for you. Let me know what sorts of things to include and I'll give it a shot. I'd also like to take this moment to thank Kari and Sarin_Fannel for their wonderful reviews. You guys keep me writing. *smiles with watery eyes*  
  
Bakura: You readers just HAD to giver her reviews. Now she'll never stop  
  
Ryou: Be nice yami!  
  
Seth: Yeah, don't make me come over there  
  
Bakura: *growls* I am NOT afraid of a weakling like you!  
  
Twill: Seemed like you were before, when the two of you had your little fight. Maybe I should arrange a little rematch *evil grin*  
  
Bakura: O___O  
  
Ryou: Twill does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the character therein. She does own Seth  
  
--  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 4: One By One  
  
--  
  
Ryou stumbled dazedly back to his room at the end of the hall. He wore a genuine smile, a change from the usual strained one he'd become accustomed to using. It was a glorious feeling to have a friend that was his and no one else's. He almost didn't notice his Ring glowing dimly in the gloom of his darkened suite. Almost. His eyes widened in shock and terror as his yami, the dark Bakura emerged sneering coldly.  
  
"Why hello again aibou, imagine seeing you twice in one day." He began advancing towards his now trembling lighter half. Ryou backed up until he hit a wall. "I told you to watch your back but I guess a weakling like you can't hear anything over his own sobs." Ryou could hardly breathe his fear seemed to suffocate him, a crushing weight on his chest. As Bakura grew closer, the murderous glint in his eyes grew clearer. It became apparent to the light that he would survive what was to come, but just barely. The yami's bloodlust would finally begin to be sated, after being deprived for so long. It made Ryou feel sick to his stomach, which was far better that the dread weighing his heart.  
  
With nothing more than a cold smile, Bakura drew back his fist.  
  
--  
  
In the depths of the luxurious duel monsters castle, Maximillion Pegasus, famed millionaire, owner of the duel monsters game and possessor of the Millennium Eye, was pressed roughly against one of the off-white walls, knife blade to his throat. A mysterious shadowed figure stood holding him in place. The normally calm and collected man was staring wide- eyed at his captor, tense with fear.  
  
"Now listen to me closely you egotistical fool. Tomorrow's scheduled duel will not take place what-so-ever. You will have taken ill and stay cooped up in your room until instructed otherwise, understand?" The shadow's cool yet sharp voice questioned fiercely and quickly.  
  
"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Pegasus was making demands, true to his character. The Millennium Eye glinted in the light of the room.  
  
"Ah my dear Peggy, can't you read my mind?" He could not. Something prevented the eye's power from working. It left the millionaire with a feeling of helplessness as he had depended for so long on it for advantages. The shadowed figure knew this well and enjoyed watching the older man's distress. "No? Well then I guess you'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else."  
  
"I'll find out and when I do-"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you will Peggy" the other remarked sarcastically, drawing the knife up his captive's neck to his cheek, leaving a bright red trail. Pegasus flinched as line of blood was drawn. "Now, will you follow my directions or do I need to make you ill?"  
  
The silver haired man swallowed before nodding his accent carefully. He could feel the shadow smirk.  
  
"A wise decision."  
  
"Pegasus was released harshly from his position as the figure moved for the door. Before the exited, however, his captor turned with a malicious smile.  
  
"Oh and I'll be borrowing your millennium eye too. Wouldn't want you ruining my plans would we?" Pegasus gasped and tried stepped backwards but he was already against the wall...  
  
--  
  
Tea waved a cheery farewell to her friends, Joey, Tristan and Yugi plus the newcomer Mai. She slipped quietly into her rich bedroom, stretching. It was late and she was ready for bed. Ryou had gone off with the quiet and mysterious Seth after they had all formally said hello to the new challenger. He was kind of cute, she had to admit. His lustrous ebony hair that came just below his ears, olive skin and shining violet eyes did something to her. Maybe he'd stick around after his and Yugi's duel, like Mai had. Who knew what could happen? It was certainly a venture to pursue. She slipped quickly from her day clothes into a nightgown thoughtfully provided by the host, Pegasus. It certainly beat sleeping outside in her clothes night after night. She heard Ryou and Seth's voices out in the hall and figured they were saying goodnight. Tea stepped into the bathroom to clean her teeth and otherwise prepare for sleep. When finished, the friendship driven girl proceeded to make her way to the queen sized bed in the back corner of the room, next to a large window. Upon drawing closer, she noticed something 'or someone', she thought, was already lying on top of the sapphire comforter.  
  
"H-hello Tea, all r-ready for bed?" the person asked shakily. She merely stood dumbfounded, staring in surprise at someone else being in her room.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"No questions n-now, don't ruin the moment," they interrupted, almost seeming to stall for time. Tea, who couldn't think of nothing more to say, simply continued to stand, gaping at her mystery visitor. Minutes ticked by this way until Tea found her voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Never mind, I don't care who you are, just get out!" She pointed sternly at the door on the other side of the bedroom. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, no one moved. But suddenly the attitude of the stranger changed. They became more aggressive, darker.  
  
"My dear girl, Tea, is that anyway to talk to a guest?" There was something about their voice that sent shivers down her spine. She involuntarily took a step back. "I've merely come to have a chat."  
  
"Get out!" Tea said firmly, stepping forward forcefully, once more pointing to the door. The only response was a cool and calculating smile.  
  
"You're afraid Tea, I know you are. Come now, sit down. I only want to talk." A section of the bed was patted invitingly, to entice her into compliance.  
  
"About what?" Tea spat, making no move to joining the intruder. If hanging out with Yugi and the guys had taught her anything, it was courage. She wouldn't back down from any threat lightly but she was ready to scream if necessary.  
  
"About your friends Tea, and how you treat them. But first..." the shadow glided off the bed and behind the startled girl. Tea found herself falling towards the mattress after being pushed roughly forward. "...lie down." Without anytime to gather her wits, Tea was flipped over and straddled by her assailant. "You treat them horridly don't you?" The question was whispered into her ear as the straps of her nightgown began to slide from her shoulders. Tea let out a gasp as what was happening registered, finally, in her brain. She began struggling. "NO!" The yell came suddenly, not fazing the captor in the slightest, an answer to both the question and the actions in progress.  
  
"Do you treat them all equally?" The motions of stripping ceased, the inquirer interested in her answer. More so than continuing south.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Oh but that's a lie isn't it? What about Tristan? Or poor Ryou? What have you said to Ryou that wasn't 'what did you just say?' Hmm? All your attention goes towards Yugi and Joey, watching them duel. Not equal at all." The gown began to slide downwards once more. This is when Tea lost control. She let out an ear piercing screech and began to thrash violently. Her struggles accomplished nothing but her scream did. There was a sudden loud thumping at her door.  
  
"Tea? Tea are you alright?" came Seth's muffled voice as he knocked on her door. She could hear his worry. Yugi and Tristan's voices joined as they all tried to figure out why she had screamed. Tea shrieked again, not knowing what else to do. Things were NOT going well. The shadow let go of her shoulders, distressed at being caught. The made their way to the nearby window.  
  
BANG!  
  
Down went the door as the three guys charged in, Seth leading. They spotted a frightened Tea and the smirking figure.  
  
"Good bye Tea my sweet. I hope we'll meet again." With these words, the mysterious person leapt out the window and into the night. The three guys spread out to check the rest of the room, outside the window and comfort Tea. Nothing else turned up out of place or unusual in the remainder of the room, thanks to Tristan's search. Yugi reported that it was a several story drop to the ground below. There was no sign of the night's visitor. Seth held a shaking Tea a bit awkwardly, but comforted her until she could tell them what had happened. Their eyes went wide when they heard of what he was planning on doing to her and what he was asking. Tristan seemed a bit uncomfortable when his name was mentioned. Seth was uncomfortable throughout since he really didn't know Tea or her friends well. They sat in silence for awhile, digesting what had just occurred. It took them awhile before they realized Joey and Ryou were missing.  
  
--  
  
Seth: Was it really necessary for Tea to think about me like that?  
  
Twill: I had to find someway to describe you *sticks her tongue out in defense*  
  
Bakura: So I finally get my revenge  
  
Seth: *glares* But how long will it last?  
  
Bakura: Long enough ^_^  
  
Ryou: Why did he have to come out? *cries*  
  
Twill: I had to add some angsty stuff to make it more interesting. Sorry *huggles Ryou protectively*  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Twill: One note, each event takes place at roughly the same time. Just so you don't get confused. Oh R&R so Ryou can get rescued!!!  
  
Ryou: Please? 


	6. Into the Subconscious

Twill: *sniffles* I have so many great reviews!!!!! I've reached the ten mark, it's sooo cool! THANK YOU ALL!!! As mentioned in the last chapter, I offered to write a chapter for 'No Name' since they gave me such an awesome review. Since then I received another one declining my offer due to the story being so well plotted out. ^_____^ Thank you for saying it all fits together! However, I'd still like to write one for you 'No Name' I really would. Just let me know what you want to be in it and let the inspiration do the rest. Also, I want to thank Demon Wolf for their review too, it gives me the will to write on!  
  
Bakura: Wow that was a mouthful  
  
Twill: Well it was well deserved. I totally appreciate all my reviews, they're all so cool!  
  
Ryou: Who was that shadow?  
  
Twill: I can't tell, wouldn't want to ruin the story. I thought we went over that already?  
  
Ryou:*blushes*  
  
Twill: Kawaii!! *glomps Ryou* Oh, for those of you wondering, the same shadow that threatened Pegasus, had some fun with Tea. Seth! Disclaimers please!  
  
Seth: -_-;; Yu-Gi-Oh! is not owned by the authoress but she is the proud of owner of me  
  
Twill: On another note, I'll open a mailbox for anyone who wants to leave gifts for the characters *drags the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast in*  
  
Joey: Wha? Why are we here? I was just about to eat some pizza!  
  
Bakura: You're always about to eat something  
  
Joey: Why you little-  
  
Twill: On with the fic!  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 5: Into the Subconcious  
  
---  
  
The four teens scrambled out into the hallway and to the nearest room of one of their missing friends, Joey's. When their frantic knocking received no reply, Tristan thought breaking down the door was the next logical course of action. Without waiting for a reply from the group, he rammed his shoulder into the hard oak door and through landing on Joey's bed as the door gave way in front of him. The blonde was still sleeping, wide mouthed and snoring loudly. Of course Tristan remembered just then that Joey was a heavy sleeper. They left him to his dreams as they dashed to the very end of the hall to check on Ryou. Nearing his door they heard a rather loud thud. Not bothering to knock they burst in to find Bakura standing over the limp, unconscious form of his lighter half. He sneered as his attention was drawn to the open doorway, malice glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Oh look we have guests, how fortunate." His voice seemed giddy, most likely due to the fact he had just exacted sweet revenge after waiting so long to do so. The Ring flashed warningly, a sign of his power rush. Ryou's rescuers were in for some trouble. "I do hope you're planning on rescuing the weakling, I could use some fun."  
  
~*~  
  
The world was too bright for poor Ryou. His eyes burned with the light surrounding him causing him to shield his face with an arm. It was strange, one moment he was watching his yami's fist sail towards him for the umpteenth time, the next he was in this blinding world of light. Was he dead? Could this possibly be the afterlife? Why was it so bright? He decided to venture forth a question to get some answers.  
  
"Where am I?" His voice echoed around and around, finally reverberating back upon his own ears. Silence was the only response perceivable. "Alright, no one's here," he whispered to himself a bit sadly. It figured. He was always alone, no matter what anyone said to him about friendship. "So I guess I know for sure now...no friends." The light was no longer so bright, rather dimmed since he realized he was alone. At least he could look around now without having to shield his eyes. He was in a room, an empty room. The only thing that wasn't a white wall or floor was a row of windows. They were darker than the rest of Ryou's strange new location. His curiosity began to tug him towards the window. "I wonder what these are." He looked into the first window, which was a bit taller that he was, and gasped in shock. Joey was standing in there! After recovering from his initial surprise, he moved down the line of windows. All his friends were in each! Their eyes were closed and they seemed to be asleep, although in an upright position. "Now this is strange." One by one, he looked into each window again. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Seth, Seto, Mokuba, Mai.even Bakura! He wasn't sure what was going on, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure things out. Why they were here, wherever here was, and why wasn't he trapped in behind a glass pane? The room shimmered as he contemplated the answers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Step away tomb robber, I'm warning you," Yugi's yami had taken over. Backed by the others, he was slowly advancing towards the crazed Bakura, trying to check on Ryou. His head, it was now evident, was lying in the middle of a pool of blood. Not a large one, but enough to send shivers down the spines of those who could see him. Tea was still near the door, debating whether she should go get the castle's staff or try to wake Joey up. Either way, she wasn't aware of how badly Ryou was hurt nor part of the group trying to save him. Tristan and Seth, the only other guys in the room, were ready to snatch up Ryou, given the chance, or aid Yami in his battle against Bakura. Tension ran thick at such a strenuous moment in time.  
  
"Or what, Pharaoh? You'll banish me to the Shadow Realm again? It worked so well last time." Bakura's eyes held a slightly insane spark. He moved closer to his hikari.  
  
"You can't win Bakura, we won't let you hurt our friend," Seth ignored the contest of insults between the ancient spirits. He was more concerned about the welfare of Ryou. Blood was serious. If the others could just get Bakura distracted long enough...  
  
Bakura shot him a small confused look. His mannerisms returned full force, however, when Yami stepped in closer. "Take him," he gestured sharply to his light, "if you can."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou jumped back, startled. He had been looking at all his friends when two of them had opened their eyes! Yugi and Seth were now staring determinedly out through their respective windows. The looks in their eyes seemed to suggest they were fighting for something. The room around him also brightened. Ryou watched Yugi and Seth for a moment before taking a look at the others. None of them seemed any different. He sighed and continued to look around the room. There was nothing there. Just him and his encased friends.  
  
"You can't win Bakura, we won't let you hurt our friend." Ryou jumped, where had that come from? It was Seth's voice, just what was going on?  
  
"Seth? Can you hear me?" He tried to get a reaction from his friend behind the glass. No response, no reaction, nothing.  
  
"Take him if you can." Ryou started again, that was his yami! But Bakura remained motionless in his cubicle. Things were getting stranger by the minute. Something was going on somewhere and Ryou was stuck in this peculiar room, with his friends behind glass and lights that adjusted themselves at random.  
  
"I hope I can get out of here soon."  
  
~*~  
  
With a growl, Yami lunged towards Bakura. The two began fighting against each other, getting in punches here and there. Seth and Tristan rushed to Ryou's side and gingerly rolled him over. The blood was trickling from his mouth and nose as well as from several cuts on his neck. It was nothing major but they weren't sure how much blood had been lost. "Tea, go get some help," Tristan barked, scooping up his injured companion.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go!" She nodded mutely and scampered out into the hall. As she left, Yami was flung into Ryou's bed. He groaned and pushed himself back to his feet. Yami wasn't one who usually fought and was at a disadvantage to the smirking soul stealer. His third eye flashed on his forehead as he was about to use magic. Bakura froze, aware of the sudden shift in power. He vanished just as Yami's mind crush blasted towards him. The Millennium Ring flashed briefly, Bakura back in soul room. Everyone sighed with relief now that he was gone. Tea rushed into the room with several cranky looking men. They grabbed Ryou and departed, saying nothing. Yugi, Yami having returned control, and company sat down tiredly on the tussled bed. With silent consent they all slept together that night. Yugi slipped out, however, as soon as the others fell asleep. He was going to make sure Ryou was alright.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou sat in a corner of his room. He had listened to sounds of a struggle before everything went silent. The mannequins had gone back to having their eyes closed and being lifeless figures. All except Yugi. He was still staring out into the white expanse, although his look had saddened.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou."  
  
Ryou jerked his head up, Yugi was talking now. He sounded really depressed. Ryou perked up his ears to what was being said to him.  
  
"After I heard what Tea went through, I couldn't get the strangers words to her out of my head. You aren't treated equally Ryou. I guess I've just been taking you for granted. And now, you're hurt because we didn't care! I'm sorry" he could hear Yugi crying now. It broke his heart to hear his friend feeling so bad because of him. The room brightened drastically causing him to wince painfully. The world around him started to gradually fade into fuzzy whiteness.  
  
"They don't care like they should Ryou, you don't matter to them. They only feel bad because of Bakura and what he did to you. Don't worry, these so called friends of yours will get what's coming to them. So have you wished," a booming voiced called to him. Something was familiar about it, he had heard it before. But it was cold and harsh, he shivered. The world completely went white, no more room, no more statues. Nothing.  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
---  
  
Twill: Before you ask, that was NOT a dream sequence. It was alternating between what Ryou was experiencing while being unconscious AND what was happing in the real world around him.  
  
Yugi: I'm being so mean to Ryou! *cries*  
  
Twill: Awww *glomps him*  
  
Yami: At least that soul stealer knew when to run away scared  
  
Bakura: *snarls* Why did you have to bring HIM here?!!  
  
Seth: He's part of Yugi  
  
Bakura:*growls and slinks off somewhere*  
  
Joey: Serves him right *gives a thumbs up to Yami*  
  
Twill: R&R to find out who the mysterious voice belonged to, what the deal is with Ryou's room and to unmask the mysterious shadow! And don't forget, the mailbox is now open! Suggestions for the story would also be welcome...I'm starting to run out ^_^;; 


	7. When Reality Knocks

Twill: Hey all! I've gotten soooo many awesome reviews, I don't know what to say. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Proper thanks will be given in the next chappie as I'm running out of time to upload this chapter.  
  
Tea: Why's that?  
  
Seth: She's going to be away for the weekend  
  
Tea: Oh  
  
Twill: No one left anything for anyone in the mailbox. Sorry  
  
Bakura: Oh well, not like we needed anything  
  
Yugi: But it would be nice *gives puppy dog eyes to the readers*  
  
Twill: This chapter's everyone's thoughts or reactions towards Ryou getting hurt. I hop you enjoy it  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 6: When Reality Knocks  
  
---  
  
---Ryou---  
  
The world around Ryou was once a gain painfully bright. He wasn't back in the strange room, no. His eyes simply hadn't adjusted to the sunlight trickling though a grand arched window, directly onto his face. Pain didn't register in his brain at first, at least not for a full ten seconds after he woke up. A dull, throbbing headache was the first to set in. It was followed by the sting of cuts and bruises, especially along his neck. His jaw was swollen, lip torn in a few places, no doubt from numerous punches connecting there. Ryou attempted to sit up. This is when he noticed a few bruised ribs and his sprained wrist. Groaning in pain from the struggle, Ryou flopped unceremoniously back to lie on the small bed. The room he was in was a small first aid station. He was lying on a minute cot, amazed at how he hadn't fallen off. A wave of dizziness crashed over him, letting a moan escape his lips. Everything was spinning, dancing merrily about while Ryou desperately wanted to get off this wild ride. He clamped his eyes shut, praying he would wake up to a still room. Or even better, to a new and better life. There, lying battered in a decrepit cot, Ryou didn't care about anything anymore. Not about himself, not about his friends, nothing. And then he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
---Yugi---  
  
Yugi had spent the night sitting in a very uncomfortable chair by Ryou's bedside. He didn't care, however, about any pain he, himself, was in. Ryou was the one hurt, and all because Yugi hadn't thought enough of his friendship to notice Ryou half the time. This realization hurt him deeply. Watching as his yami fought Bakura while his hikari lay unconscious in a pool of blood, Yugi had all but broken down. He hadn't slept since first hearing Tea's scream. Not even after making his apology to the deaf ears of his injured friend. No, instead he had reflected on all the time he had known the gentle, soft spoke youth. Yugi was shocked to see how little he had paid attention, how few times he had given recognition to something Ryou had said. It made him feel sick. Why was I so cold? Was it because I had so many other friends, that I didn't want to bother with one more? His thoughts echoed endlessly through his mind. Even Yami couldn't break him out of his misery. It was something he'd have to settle with his friend, if he could call Ryou a friend. Not after how I treated him He flinched when he noticed Ryou struggling to sit and then collapsing in defeat, groaning with agony. His heart nearly broke as Ryou regarded his surroundings with eyes vacant of hope, filled with despair. Suddenly the albino boy's head jerked around and defeated eyes met those filled with sorrow. Their gaze held for several minutes before Ryou settled back onto the cot.  
  
"Ryou I." Yugi's voice wavered as he fought to get a hold on his emotions. "I'm so so sorry Ryou. You have been treated like nothing more than.nothing more than a." He couldn't finish. Tears cascaded down from amethyst eyes and Yugi sobbed heavily into the quilt covering Ryou. If he had looked up, Yugi would have seen tears running down the cheeks of his friend. Ryou had always been forgiving and now that Yugi had actually apologized, he was more than happy to forgive him.  
  
"Yugi," he began softly, "it's alright, I'm alright." Then Ryou's own tears managed to get the better of him. The two sat in silence for awhile, just knowing that everything was okay. It would take a little more before reality would be fixed, but friendship would pull through. Some time later the pair began to talk, about everything and anything. It just felt right. They were both relieved at regaining the friendship.  
  
---Yami---  
  
Yami was worried about Ryou. He was worried about his aibou. He was just plain worried. His fight with the soul stealer had been far too easy. Nothing with Bakura was ever that easy. He was up to something, that much Yami was sure of. However, he had more to think about at the time being. Yugi hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. He had gone to Ryou's room and stayed, immersed in thought, until sunlight flooded through the window and until Ryou had first stirred. Now things were patched up between the two, however shakily. Yami was glad for that and knew things between them would only get better. Watching through Yugi's eyes, he saw Ryou practically come back to life. He regained some color and energy, despite being wounded and weak from blood loss. Now his thoughts could turn to the tomb robber. Just what was he planning and when would his plot be put into action?  
  
---Joey---  
  
The word of Pegasus' illness had just been given to the members of the group not upstairs in the first aid ward. Joey was bummed, now Yugi would have to wait even longer before rescuing his grandfather. Plus he wouldn't get to witness another of Yugi's awesome duels for awhile. On the more serious side Ryou was hurt. He had found that out after being told some wild story about late night adventures that he had slept through! The day couldn't get any worse for him. Well Ryou was still injured after being put through torture with his yami. Joey felt terrible for the white-haired youth. Although, he wasn't really sure what he could do to help. Joey was just a regular teen, not a possessor of a Millennium Item or one to really know much about magic. Maybe he could teach his friend some finer points about self-defense. That could certainly help if Bakura decided to turn Ryou into a human punching bag again. Yeah, he decided that's what he would do. That and find out where Yugi had disappeared off to. Right after another helping of breakfast of course.  
  
---Tea---  
  
Ah, the morning was bright and sunny in Tea's world. Even though the thought of that perverted stranger still plagued her mind. ~What a creep~ she thought indignantly to herself as she listened to the conversation around her. He couldn't have been more wrong about her relationship with her friends. Tristan was a friend and treated like one. Even if she didn't pay immensely close attention to him, he still had Joey and Yugi to make up for that. All in all life was balanced. Friendship was a wonderful thing to have and well cherished by Tea. She had dueled Mai in the name of friendship after all. If that didn't prove how adamant she was about her friends, nothing would. With thoughts such as these coursing through her brain, Tea tried to cheer Joey up about the delay in the day's dueling schedule.  
  
---Tristan---  
  
Poor Ryou, the kid could never get a break. He was always at the short end of the stick of life. With a yami like Bakura, he needed all friends he could get. It made Tristan sick to his stomach thinking about how little he and the others paid attention to him. Even Tea's shadow bandit had known the injustice preformed by them. What had surprised him the most though, was the fact he had been mentioned in the intruder's speech of inequality. He had realized that it was a bit true. Tea really did pay more attention to Yugi and Joey than she did to him. I guess though it was because she knew them better. Besides, Joey was Tristan's best friend and he was glad to have such a good one. So, the lack of attention from one was more than made up for by another. Ryou was the one who was out of the loop. The only connection he had to Tristan was through Yugi. Tristan surmised that he hadn't really taken the boy seriously, especially not in the friendship loop. Well that was going to change. Starting today, he was going to try his best to include Ryou in life.  
  
---Seth---  
  
He was devastated and indifferent at the same time. When he had seen Ryou lying in a pool of his own blood, Seth had nearly broken down right there. And yet, he wasn't surprised to see him like that, at the hands of Bakura's fury. The announcement of delay of his duel with Yugi didn't bother him in the slightest, like it seem to affect Joey. Tea seemed blissfully ignorant to everything around her and Tristan was deep in thought. Yugi hadn't been present when they had all awoken that morning and had them worried. More so the others than Seth. After all, he had just met the teen the other day. Ryou was whom he was worried about. He had finally made a friend, after being pretty much alone in life, and now he was lying in a first aid ward. Bakura would NOT remain conscious the next time Seth saw him. He would be taken down, hard. Vowing this, Seth rose from the breakfast table and began to make his way up to visit his friend.  
  
---Bakura---  
  
The yami of the Millennium Ring was quite satisfied with himself. He had beaten his puny light and was devising a scheme to rid the pharaoh of his burdensome puzzle. He even had a plan to plunder Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Things were looking up for the thief, so what was this nagging feeling tugging at his heart? Something felt wrong, not about taking the items, no. It was something else. He couldn't place it, but something made him feel bad or like he was missing something. No matter, Bakura had bigger fish to fry, as the saying goes. He had to make the final preparations and additions to his plans of conquest. If all worked out, he would have three of the seven Millennium Items.  
  
---  
  
Twill: Aww, some of that's sweet and other's are just mean *looks at Tea*  
  
Tea: *cluelessly* What?  
  
Ryou: Do they actually like me?  
  
Yugi: What do you think? *huggles Ryou*  
  
Twill: Kawaii!! *glomps them both*  
  
Yami: You're trying to steal my puzzle?! *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *whistles innocently*  
  
Tristan: Well R&R so we can see what will happen next  
  
Joey: Yeah and leave some presents, I love presents ^______^ 


	8. And So It Begins

Twill: Hiya, I'm baaaack!  
  
Bakura: *sarcastically* Yay  
  
Twill: *sticks her tongue out at the yami* Hey! I'm over 20 reviews! THANK YOU ALL! I'd like to thank AnimeQueen, LadyLuck, ~Angel~, Demon Wolf, Cettie-girl, Sarina Fannel, spirit, midnightwarrior, No Name, Kari, Yams and Hicky and Sellen for all your reviews! It keeps the ideas flowing and me writing for all you wonderful readers! THANKS AGAIN! ^________^  
  
Joey: So, did we get any presents?  
  
Twill: Maybe  
  
Tristan: Come on, tell us!  
  
Twill: You all did  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Twill: For everyone, CHOCOLATE from Cettie-girl  
  
Yugi: ^_______^ Thank you!  
  
Ryou: Yes, I do love chocolate ^__^  
  
Twill: Kawaii! *glomps them* And Joey, you get a giant doughnut, also from Cetti-girl, and some pizza to share with everyone  
  
Joey: All right! ^_____^ *eats his doughnut and shares his pizza with everyone but Bakura*  
  
Bakura: I didn't want any anyways  
  
Twill: Oooo, I get cookies from LadyLuck, thankies *chomps them down* Sorry for the short chappie, but it's still good!  
  
Seth: Twill does not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! She is the proud owner of me, however  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 7: And So It Begins  
  
---  
  
//Get up...// Ryou tried to ignore his yami, he was still talking to Yugi. Maybe he'd just go away...//Get up weakling!// Ryou sat bolt upright in bed /no such luck/. His wrist screamed in protest to the sudden pressure. He would have crumpled back down in pain. He would have but he couldn't.  
  
"Ryou? Is something wrong?" Yugi was looking at him wide-eyed with confusion and a smidgen of fear. Ryou turned so that his legs were dangling off the side of the cot. He tried to reply but no sounds came from his mouth. Something was wrong. //Nothing's wrong aibou. You're finally going to be of some use to me. Now here's what you're going to do...//  
  
---Ryou's POV---  
  
I couldn't believe what my yami was saying. He was using my body without taking it completely. I don't know how but I did know why.Yugi's puzzle. He was still stitting there, looking at me confused. Try as I might, I couldn't say anything. I just smiled at him, not of my own free will, and swayed my feet back and forth. Bakura's plan was working. Yugi wasn't in danger and so Yami stayed put. If only they'd notice the ring was glowing softly. Of course being under my shirt wasn't helping. Maybe Yami would sense its magic. I could only hope.  
  
My hands pushed me up off the bed, wrist still sending searing jolts up my arm. Bakura didn't care, he had other things in mind. I wobbled a bit, from blood loss, but it was only for a second. I was feeling something different...strength that I didn't posses. //Don't get used to it, you're too weak to do this by yourself// Bakura was giving me his strength? I didn't know what to say but I wasn't given much time to think about it. Yugi was still looking at me strangely, as if I had grown another head. My voice reassured him that nothing was wrong; I just needed to get out of bed for a bit. His innocence took over and he believed me. I feigned a trip and tumbled into my short friend. I would have actually tripped much sooner if not for Bakura. When Yugi caught me, I latched onto the front of his shirt for support and, of course, the Millennium Puzzle. When he helped me stand once more, my arms lifted up. Presto, the puzzle was off Yugi's neck and sitting pleasantly in my hands. I could feel the magic coming from it, a pleasant warm feeling. It was strange. My yami's giddy rush was coursing through our link and I was high on it. Why did Bakura's happiness make me feel so good? He was moving me, us, out of the room. Yugi was left crushed. Having someone take a part of you isn't easy to recover from. I knew where we were headed to next. Pegasus and his Millennium Eye. And all I could do was watch as Bakura's dream of ruling the world started to take effect.  
  
---End Ryou's POV---  
  
Yugi's friends discovered him moments after Ryou had left. He was just staring down at his chest, where his puzzle usually rested. They tried to get him to speak or blink, anything! He just sat there listlessly, mouth moving but no sound coming out. They could make out one word that he was mouthing...Ryou.  
  
---Unknown POV---  
  
Ah the tomb robber was finally trying to take the items, two already in his possession. I had been wondering when he'd finally figure out a plan that could actually work. Of course, I was the unforeseen snag in his little scheme. Pity, I really did like the thief and all his chaotic ways. But for my mission to be completed and freedom won, he wouldn't get very far. And not just because I had the Eye, oh no. There is far more to it than just that. I decided he would have a chance to meet me; maybe the old spirit would be able to discern who I was. Maybe. I doubted it but oh well. That would be his problem not mine, I never have any problems. Nope, not one...  
  
---End POV---  
  
Ryou made his way about the duelist castle. Bakura was positively ecstatic; here he was actually holding two of the seven items! He could feel his hikari drunk on his happiness. //Stop giggling!//. The only response was another fit of hyper sniggering. Bakura would be sure to get rid of Ryou's urge to laugh later. But something inside him felt wrong when he thought about punishing his light. Bah, he'd work that out later. Right now he had a date with Pegasus.  
  
"Looking for something? Perhaps this lovely trinket?" Bakura froze. That voice, he had heard it before. So unnervingly calm and cool. It made him angry. He turned to face the owner. All that was visible was a figure shrouded in shadow (guess who ^^). In their hand (ah heck, you can tell by their voice it's a guy. Tea's incident should have clued you in too) was the Millennium Eye, glinting gold in the light of the hall. Ryou's eyes went wide in response to his yami (you know what, we'll call Ryou-being- controlled-by-Bakura just Bakura. It makes my life easier).  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura was curious as to how this stranger had managed to steal the Eye when he could not posses an item of his own. There was an aura of dark power emanating from him too...  
  
"If you don't know now, you'll have to wait like all the rest."  
  
"I take orders from no one, now hand over the Eye," Bakura held out his hand, feeling confident that whoever this shadow was, he wouldn't hurt Ryou.  
  
"Pity, you should take orders from me, but if that's how you want it," he stepped out of the darkness, causing Bakura to gasp at his identity, "fine." His adversary raised a hand nonchalantly and Bakura felt himself being ripped from Ryou's body. The light slumped to the ground, weak from all the exertion and not exactly at the peak of health in the first place. The shadow gestured casually with his raised hand. Bakura was filled with a pain he had never felt before. After a few moments, the thief was flung backwards into a wall, unconscious. "Well, I guess I took him down hard for you, happy?" he mumbled to himself, picking up the puzzle from around Ryou's neck. "Better get this back to the shrimp, the old pharaoh should be quite pleased."  
  
---  
  
Seth wandered the halls, looking for Ryou. He had left the ward after discovering his friend wasn't there. Rounding a corner, he stifled a shout. Ryou was lying on the floor unconscious, the Millennium Puzzle on the floor inches from his face. Bakura was limply propped up against a wall, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and several other facial cuts. Picking up the puzzle and Ryou, Seth turned and ran as quickly as possible back to the first aid station. He slipped the cord around Yugi's neck, who returned to animation, and set Ryou back on the cot. Then breathlessly he described what he saw, leaving to fetch Bakura when he was finished.  
  
---  
  
Twill: There we go, hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Seth: Poor Ryou, at least Bakura got what was coming to him  
  
Bakura: x_X  
  
Yami: When he wakes up, he shall feel my wrath *glares at Bakura*  
  
Joey: Leave some more presents, we all love to get them ^____^  
  
Tristan: R&R please! 


	9. Falling

Twill: Wahoo, I'm on a roll! This is the second chapter I've written in the same day! Those cookies must have helped! ^_^  
  
Bakura: X_x  
  
Yami: He still hasn't woken up yet!  
  
Ryou: Don't hurt him, please!  
  
Seth: Can we forget about the thief for a moment?  
  
Twill: Yeah, so I can tell you all I got PIXIE STIX!!!!  
  
Joey: Oh boy, she's going to be hyper...quick, start the story!  
  
Yugi: Twill doesn't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own the wonderful Seth *looks at cue cards* Who writes these?  
  
Seth: *whistles innocently*  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 8: Falling  
  
---  
  
Bakura was in horrible condition. The nurse who manned the first aid ward reported he was suffering from internal bleeding among many other afflictions. His outlook looked bleak if he couldn't get to a hospital soon. Unfortunately, due to poor timing (and some evil shadow person running amuck ^^), all available transports off the island were cancelled until further notice. A storm was raging outside, wind howling and lightning flashing constantly. Strangely Bakura wasn't worsening as time passed, but he was in a lot of pain, even unconscious. Ryou could hear him screaming through his link, which he closed promptly. The hikari of the ring was faring much better since being found in the hallway. He was, however, concerned about his yami. After all, the two were different parts of the same person. Ryou was a caring person anyway, and would have felt the same if Bakura had been just another guy off the street. The group hardly ever left the first aid room, since Ryou wouldn't leave Bakura and most of the others were determined to make Ryou more of a friend. Who knew a crazed thief of a spirit could warrant so much sympathy and concern from the child he had devoted his life to tormenting.  
  
---Bakura's POV---  
  
I can't breathe, can't see. Where am I? What's going on? Why do I hurt so much? Oh, right, him. He was the one who did this to me, sent me here all because...because why? Because he was angry at me for how I treated Ryou? Why did he care? Right, friendship and all that. Friendship is for the weak. But then he doesn't seem weak. Gar, all this is too confusing for me right now, locked deep in my own mind. A ripple of pain suddenly hit me, a scream escapes my lips. Cursed magic.  
  
The world around me is a swirling grey, ruptured periodically by flashes of lightning and peels of thunder. A world of storms. Why does this all seem to suggest something familiar? Something I should know but I just can't think of it. Suddenly I find myself standing on the rolling desert. Shifting sands swirl about my feet, rain just beginning to fall from the turbulent sky. "What does this mean?!" I shout frustrated at my situation. Of course there's no reply, unless you count the boom of thunder and rush of wind that meet my ears. "Perfect, just perfect. Not only am I in pain," a flash of torment hit me at these words, "but I'm also stuck in this twisted dream that I don't understand." As if mocking me, another rumble of thunder echoes, as if it were the laughter of the gods. "Gods...? Could it be?" The desert, the storm, could it all mean what I thought it did?  
  
"Well done tomb raider, you are the first to uncover my secret. You would suffer a fate that would push you from this world to the afterlife, but if I loose you, I loose my game and my freedom. Be thankful, soul thief, for a wish made on the ring of the millennium." His voice called to me, calm and collected, the very same as on the occasion I first met him. But what was he talking about? What wish, what game? I was left there in the sand with so many unanswered questions. And still the rain fell upon the sands of Egypt.  
  
---End POV---  
  
Seth watched Bakura carefully, he was tossing slightly in his sleep. Ryou had slipped off into the realm of dreams just minutes of before, after making Seth vow to watch his yami for any signs of consciousness or discomfort. The thief was mumbling something about the gods of Egypt in his fitful dreams. A smile crept up onto Seth's face. "You've gotten what you wanted," he whispered to himself. "Bakura got what was coming to him," Seth said simply as he looked out the window, into the raging tempest outside. The winds intensified suddenly, without warning. "What a violent storm."  
  
---Ryou's POV---  
  
I was falling, falling from incredible heights. Falling past clouds, past creatures of the air, falling. The Earth was rushing up to meet me, and I was heading towards it head on. Falling. When would I stop? Would I hit? Falling, faster and faster yet never quite gaining on the ground below. Then, suddenly, the clouds were gone, past as I fell beyond their height. The world stretched out beneath me, or above as my perspective was, like a glistening map. I was hurtling towards a sandy expanse, a windswept desert. Falling, falling towards Egypt, birthplace of the Millennium Items. Falling towards one of the greatest wonders of the world. Just falling. The sky I had passed through was erupting in explosions of thunder and sparks of jagged lightning. And still I fell.  
  
"So, hikari of the ring, how do you find life to be now? Has it changed for you?" There it was, the cold voice from my unconscious dreams. The one I knew from somewhere yet still sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Who are you?" Why was I being questioned while I fell toward the Earth, toward certain doom? The ground was now starting to loom closer and closer. I could make out far off pyramids, minute sand dunes and the cities of the Egyptian civilization.  
  
"That is not an answer to my question," was all I got in reply. Fine, if he was not going to answer my question, I wasn't going to answer his. Besides, I was about to splatter all over the ground so what did it matter anyway? Things started rushing towards me even faster, I was getting closer.  
  
"No answer? Very well, I'll see you when you wake up." The thunder crashed in my ears, lightning danced in front of my eyes. When my senses cleared I saw sand below me once more, sand frightfully close. And then I hit.  
  
---End POV---  
  
"GAH!" Ryou sat up abruptly, soaked in cold sweat and heart beating a mad pace in his chest.  
  
"Nightmare? You okay?" Seth looked over at his friend worriedly. Something felt wrong, almost dark, and now Ryou was looking around the room in panic.  
  
All Ryou could hear was the howling fury of the storm outside. He shivered.  
  
---  
  
Twill: Oooooh, mystery.  
  
Ryou: I am now afraid of heights!  
  
Twill: Awww *huggles him*  
  
Joey: R&R and leave presents ^_______^ Maybe she'll write ANOTHER chapter today 


	10. Honesty's Policy

Twill: Another chappie, all in the same day! Three! Wow, I can't believe it! It's all thanks to all you readers!  
  
Joey: Man, things are really cooking around here.  
  
Twill: OH! And there's more presents!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Twill: Yugi you get a Dark Magician Plushie from ~Angel~ and some Strawberry pocky from DigitalFreak  
  
Yugi: *huggles his plushie* Thank you both ^________________^  
  
Twill: Everyone else gets a piece of vanilla cake from ~Angel~  
  
Everyone Else: YAY! ^______^ *eats their cake*  
  
Twill: And Joey, you get a box of ice cream from DigitalFreak  
  
Joey: All right! ^___^ *starts eating it*  
  
Twill: Seth, you've got a present from Kari's Anu  
  
Seth: Really?!  
  
Twill: Yup *hands Seth a tin of chocolate vanilla cream cheese cream filled marble shortbread cookies*  
  
Seth: Thanks Anu! ^___________^  
  
Twill: YAY! I get more pixi stix!!  
  
Bakura: Great, does this mean you'll be writing MORE?  
  
Yami: He's awake! *starts advancing on the tomb raider*  
  
Twill: YES BAKURA! Also, you get something from DigitalFreak  
  
Bakura: I do?  
  
Yami: He does?  
  
Twill: YES! *pokes him* There you go  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
Yami: *laughing* Twill doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she owns Seth  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 9: Honesty's Policy  
  
---  
  
Ryou huddled close to the window, looking outside blankly. He could still feel the air whipping past his body. He could still hear the thunder booming in his ears. He could still hear the voice. The voice...what had it said?  
  
"I'll see you when you wake up."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. The only person he had seen since waking was Seth. No one else had come in, they were all downstairs getting supper. /He couldn't be...it wasn't him was it?/. He looked over to where Seth sat, watching Bakura carefully. His expression was of slight amusement but his eyes, his eyes were glinting with what appeared to be malice. /Oh no...did he do this to you Bakura?/ As if on cue, Bakura let out a groan both mentally and from where he was on the cot. /Bakura?/ The yami's eyes fluttered open and gazed about in an out-of-focus daze. //Ryou...? Where...where is he?// Bakura's eyes continued to roam blindly about. /Who yami? Who are you looking for?/ //...Set...//.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"You are to write a five page essay on ancient Egypt. Choose an area of interest, such as religion or family life, and present the reasons why you chose the topic. This assignment is due Monday," Mrs. Curt announced one hazy Friday afternoon. Ryou's English teacher always did love to assign homework over the weekend. He sighed and packed up his things.  
  
At the library, Ryou picked up a thick history book all about the ancient gods and goddesses of Egypt. He was going to write his essay on religion, it was more interesting than daily life or hygiene. Ryou flipped casually through the pages, passing Ra, Anubis, Horus and Osiris. He came to rest on the page describing the god of violence, chaos and storms, Set. He was listed as one of evil, the patron of the desert and killer of his brother Osiris. He was also known under the name Seth.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Ryou, Bakura's woken up" Seth's voice pulled the albino from his thoughts. He was waiting for Ryou to turn around. He turned and emotionlessly inspected his 'friend' who was looking at him with confusion.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ryou asked in a low tone.  
  
"What? I told you I'm here to duel-"  
  
"No, why are you really here?" His eyes were filling with tears that were threatening to spill over. His friend, the one who had been there when Ryou was completely alone, wasn't what he seemed. How could he do this? How dare he do this, Set or not. "Why?" Seth only looked at him helplessly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ryou. I'm here as a duelist, that's all." His voice dropped to a tense whisper, "why don't you believe me?"  
  
---Ryou's POV---  
  
Why was he still lying to me? I knew his little secret, why was he still playing this charade? I couldn't understand it, the one person I could truly depend on, thought I could truly depend on, was now stabbing me in the back. He had hurt Bakura, probably was the one playing around with Tea, and now wasn't admitting it!  
  
"Cut the games," I said, voice turning hard, "just tell me the truth." He looked hurt, my heart was ready to break. But I was the victim here, not him.  
  
"I am Ryou, I'm telling you the truth." He was still lying to me! I couldn't believe it. I wanted to leave, I wanted to storm out and leave him there. I wanted to but I couldn't. Bakura was still hurt, he had long since passed back into his dreams. And, and Seth was my friend, he should be. I couldn't just leave, could I?  
  
---End POV---  
  
---Seth's POV---  
  
I couldn't believe Ryou was angry at me. He kept demanding to know why I was here and what I wanted. What was he getting at? I told him why I was here. I told him everything he wanted to know and yet he continued to ask the same questions.  
  
~Do you want to know?~ I jumped. Where had that voice come from? ~Do you want to know why he asks you these questions? Why your life has been lonely? Do you want to know the truth?~ He was asking me questions in my head! ~*Yes, but, who are you?*~ I tried to form my reply as a thought. It was weird.  
  
And suddenly I knew.  
  
I knew just exactly who I was. Not Seth, not the shy boy who had always sat at the back of the classroom in school. Not me at all. No, I was Set, Egyptian god of the desert, of storms, of violence and chaos. I was he who killed his brother long ago. I was the evil one, patron to thieves and assassins. And I was bound to a simple wish. Set, I, had been granted a new life, after being killed by Horus. Ryou's wish on his Millennium Ring had intrigued the other deities. They saw fit to place him, me, in a new body to grant his wish. If Set could do it successfully, he would be given his freedom. I knew exactly what he planned to do once he was free. Burning fields, slaughtered life everywhere, and chaos filled my mind. I wasn't real, I wasn't real. My life, all my memories, are fake. It was too much for me to bear all at once. I felt him, Set, taking over my body, everything. I was pushed back into my mind, no, his mind. All I could do was watch as he approached Ryou, my first friend, and congratulate him. All I could do was witness Set forcefully put Ryou down for the count. I was nothing, a shell, garbage. I couldn't do anything but watch, like a puppet. Set's plans of conquest filled his mind which I could see as clearly as if I was thinking it myself. He was going to get rid of Tea, put Yami in the same state as Bakura and warp the minds of Tristan, Joey, Yugi and Ryou himself. He would create Ryou's ideal world, fulfill the wish he was bound to and gain release into our world. Here I was stuck, unable to help or hinder. ~*Oh gods, someone help Ryou*~  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
---  
  
Twill: Sorry about all the cliff hangers but they keep you wanting more!  
  
Seth: *eating his cookies* So I'm fake?  
  
Twill: Yes and no, more will be revealed in the next chappie or the one after that.  
  
Bakura: Will the madness never end?  
  
Twill: Sadly yes, I think there's only one or two more chapters left and maybe an epilogue. Then it's over.  
  
Yugi: Aww, that's not fair!  
  
Twill: I know, but it had to happen someday. But hey, I may be writing a prequel or sequel to this so stay tuned. Plus Kari (see my reviews and her awesome story found in my favorites list) and I may be writing a fic together!  
  
All(excluding Bakura): Yay!  
  
Seth: R&R so we can find out more...I hope I'm real! 


	11. Playtime

Twill: This is it, the last chapter of 'Shadow Friend'  
  
Yugi: Noooo  
  
Twill: Sadly yes BUT I may be convinced to write a sequel or another fic.  
  
All: Yay! ^___^  
  
Twill: As for presents. I got lots of sugary things ^___^ *points to truck of candy and other assorted goodies* Seth, you've gotten roses from a secret admirer from Kari's fic  
  
Seth: *blushes and accepts them*  
  
Twill: There are many more presents but I think you'd all prefer to read the end of the fic sooo I'll store them all in here *locks the other presents in a large vault*  
  
Joey: Twill doesn't own the show I come from but she owns Seth.  
  
---  
  
Shadow Friend  
  
Chapter 10: Playtime  
  
---  
  
The door to the infirmary creaked open slowly. In walked four full teenagers having just come from dinner. They were, of course, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi. The smile fell from Yugi's face when he saw what lay inside the room. Instead of Bakura being the only one to walk the lands of the subconscious, Ryou had joined the journey. And there, regarding the four with a glint of icy malevolence, stood Seth. However, he was not the new found friend they had come to know, no. His black hair was tussled, wilder than before, and seemed to hold a reddish tint. The soft lilac eyes that usually gazed calmly about now glared harshly with a steel edge. Seth was no longer himself.  
  
"W-what happened S-seth?" Yugi stared wide eyed between the two knocked out forms and the boy who seemed responsible.  
  
"Seth is no longer here, child. You now stand before a god."  
  
In a flash of light, emanating from the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck, Yami emerged to take the place of his weaker half. He too was taken aback by the sight before him. Millions of questions raced through his mind, each demanding an answer but forced away by the next. Just what kind of a situation was this? "Reveal yourself," he demanded flatly, in a monosyllabic tone. Yami wanted information from him, whoever he truly was.  
  
"Ah the young Pharaoh Yami, the living Horus, and spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. You are quite presumptuous to be making demands of me." He smirked at the look of muted rage plastered on the faces of those watching his every move, particularly the once Pharaoh. "But I will humor you, Pharaoh, since you were not present when these two," Set glanced at the twin pair who seemed asleep, "discovered my secret. You are in the presence of Set, lord of lower Egypt."  
  
Yami gaped at Seth, or now Set, as he was revealed. The most prominent question in his mind now, what was a god doing messing about in mortal affairs? It all logical reasoning, those with immeasurable power and all eternity to watch over the affairs of life, wouldn't be wasting their time walking about with those deemed inferior by them! Unless this had something to do with the Millennium Items... "What is your purpose here?"  
  
Set smirked. "To grant one true wish to the hikari of the ring. To answer his desperate plea which found its way to the attention of those divine in Egypt. To gain the freedom I seek in order to unleash my namesake upon the world in which you dwell. To wreak my chaos upon all of humanity and its creations, a chaos so black it would extend far beyond mere Earth." He spread his hands dismissively. "Quite simply, Pharaoh, I'm here to win."  
  
The spirit of the puzzle stood, assimilating this information, assessing the situation and formulating a plan of attack. He would not stand idly by as the Earth was reduced to a nightmarish version of itself. Set, a god he may be, would have to deal with him before anything else could come to pass. That is, if Yami could do anything to confront a god.  
  
"One," Set's placid voice called. His hand motioned towards the group still standing. Tristan slumped and fell forward, his eyes blank and lifeless. Now instead of four, there were only three. "Two." Tea followed with similar behavior. "Three." Joey crumpled to the floor, unable to stand against Set's power. Yami was the only one left, the only hope to everyone there with him in the room and all over the world.  
  
---Seth's POV---  
  
All I could do was watch as one by one, everyone fell before me. Set was making me witness his horrid actions. Yami was the only defense left now, and I knew he wasn't going to be able to stand against Set. Nothing would, I couldn't but I wasn't even real. Some friend I turned out to be. At least Ryou would get what he wanted, I, Set would fulfill his wish and his life would be happy and bright. At least until the reign of terror descended upon the world. I couldn't let that happen, but what could I do? I wasn't even real.  
  
Yami called upon his powers from the puzzle, to send at Set in hopes of hurting or even stopping him. I had little hope that it would work. ~It won't. His powers can't rival mine, none can.~ Perfect, now I was getting Set's gloating. Flashes of magic suddenly came hurtling towards us. They never made it far enough to be considered a 'near miss'. Each blast was deflected with nothing more than a flick of our eyes. Yami had to dodge to avoid being hit by his own attack. Things were bleak. I could feel my despair swelling inside me, my sorrow not far behind. Then it struck me. How could I be feeling something that Set was not if I was only a shell? For that matter, how could I have my own private thoughts? That must mean I was real, if only a pawn for a far darker purpose. But that was about to become ancient history. Yami needed all the help he could and was about to receive some inside information, and I do mean inside. ~You can't do anything Seth. I won't lose. Stay out of this.~ Maybe Set was right, maybe I couldn't.wait. What had he been saying? He was here to win...he wasn't going to loose. Was this all just a game to him? Maybe, just maybe that would be what would save us all. I concentrated as hard as I could and screamed out...  
  
---End POV---  
  
Yami dodged yet another deflected magical attack. The lord of the desert was merely toying with him, he knew that full well. It seemed he would have to give up, just surrender to whatever fate Set had in store for him. For once it seemed the king of games had los-  
  
"It's a game! It's only a game! Yami, challenge him, up the stakes! Ask him to-" it was Seth! He had managed to break free of his mental confinement to aid the weakening Pharaoh. Yami's eyes widened in both surprise and realization. Set was now back in control, the same look of amusement on his features, but now Yami had an edge. But what would interest the god enough to provoke him to play?  
  
"I challenge you to a shadow game, Set. We duel and if I win you revive everyone and relinquish your conquest of the world. Forever."  
  
"And if I win? There is hardly anything that I could not obtain on my own. And if I refuse, I still win." Set had called the bluff. He was sure of his victory and the Pharaoh was beginning to grind his nerves. Playtime was over.  
  
"What about access to another world? One you could make yours. One as dark as you, to rule your new kingdom from. Would that interest you oh great one?" Yami's cool smirk was back. He had confidence. That was the one thing he could think of that the deity didn't have. The salvation of mankind and so much more. Hope.  
  
"You have my attention. Show me your shadow game and we shall play." It worked! Now Set would get a taste of defeat. Yami could and would win. He hoped.  
  
With his shadow powers, Yami brought the pair into the realm of darkness. This setting was much like the one he had duel Bakura in, it reminded him of what he was fighting for./This had better work/ He took his place at one side, deck ready and raring to battle. Set had created his own in order to play and now took his position opposite his adversary. //I believe in you Yami, we all do.// He could feel his aibou's compassion and strength through their link. But there was more. Tea's friendship (duh, what else), Tristan's kindness and Joey's loyalty. Even Ryou and Bakura's hope. That surprised him; Bakura was actually on his side for once! With all this support, there was no way he could lose. He was the king of games and he would win.  
  
---  
  
Countless minuets of agonizing play passed by in a blur. Card after card was summoned and sent to the grave yard, some weighing down the player and others not causing any hindrance at all. Soon they were left with fifty life points each. Set had out D. human in attack mode. Yami's hand consisted of nothing but trap and useless magic cards. The outcome would all depend on his next draw./Heart of the cards don't let me down./ He drew his final card and flipped it to face him. It was...  
  
"Reborn the Monster! I use this card to bring back the Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" With that Set's fate was sealed. The real world returned and Yami returned control to Yugi. Ryou and Bakura, along with everyone else, were waiting happily and broke into applause as soon as the pair returned.  
  
"You won Yami, you won the world. Everything has returned to how it was. And now I shall leave you to your lives. Seth says goodbye to you Ryou. And thanks you for your friendship." Tears began brimming in Ryou's eyes. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come. "Return to how you were, before I was ever bound. Forget this ever happened." The world around everyone faded to white.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Yugi, great duel! Good luck against that bum Pegasus!" Joey called from high atop the balcony. Yugi was all set to battle Pegasus and win his grandfather's soul, even those of the Kaiba brothers. He would do his best.  
  
---  
  
Twill: Sadly that marks the end of the chapters of this story. I know the focus kinda changed from Ryou to Yami at the end but it was still good right?  
  
Bakura: No, my aibou should-  
  
Yami: YOUR aibou?  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Seth: R&R everyone, and visit the epilogue! 


	12. The Games We Play

Shadow Friend: The Games We Play  
  
Epilogue  
  
Set faded far from Yugi and his companions. He was leaving the realms of the mortals. He had granted the wish of Ryou, the boy would find friendship with Yugi and the others. He had earned his freedom and now was returning to the council of the gods. But what would happen to Seth? As the alternate form to the deity, he was bound to him unless otherwise decided by Set. He was already crushed after losing the first true friend he had ever made. What if he didn't want to leave everything he had ever known? He wasn't going to stand aside this time as his life was decided for him.  
  
~*Set*~ He waited for a response.  
  
~What is it?~  
  
~*How about you and I play a game?*~  
  
~What is it called, child?~  
  
~*Life*~ 


	13. Into The Sunset

Shadow Friend: Into The Sunset  
  
Author's Note  
  
Well, here it is, the true end to a fic that has taken me over 30 reviews for the first time. I'd like to thank you all sincerely, but most of all I'd like to thank Kari. It was here review that got me started writing this again. Without her, as my muse, this would probably still be sitting at chapter two or three. I'd like to dedicate this story to her, along with all the other amazing reviewers. Sarina, Demon Wolf and all the rest, thank you so much fro providing me with the right ideas to keep this going.  
  
As far as writing another story, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Who should I write about? Should I do a sequel to see what happens to Seth? Should I write something totally new about some other character? Let me know, I'd be happy to do it. I'll be starting a co-fic with Kari soon, stay tuned for that. And with school up and running things will be slow going. But I will never stop writing, not until death claims me in its icy grasp. And even then, there may be other lifetimes to continue.  
  
Thank you readers, thank you reviewers, thank you all. And now I leave, to follow the paths of my imagination. 


End file.
